


Légende urbaine, Résolutions du Nouvel An

by Arches67



Category: Daredevil (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arches67/pseuds/Arches67
Summary: John Reese et Matt Murdock se rencontrent par une froide journée d'hiver





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover Daredevil / Person of Interest crossover. Nouvelle histoire dans l'univers Légende Urbaine.  
> Côté timing, fin de saison 2 pour Daredevil, sorte de scène manquante entre l'enterrement d'Elektra et la révélation de Matt à Karen en fin d'épisode. Saison 5 pour Person of Interest (timing un peu "faussé").

 

Matt rentrait à pied chez lui après que le taxi les ait déposés lui et Stick à la gare de Grand Central. Son vieil instructeur avait un train à prendre et Matt n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui pour l'instant. Marcher dans les rues froides de New York était agréable. Il avait hâte que la nuit tombe afin d'enfiler son costume pour ressortir. Plus que jamais il avait besoin de se sentir utile. Et s'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il avait besoin de frapper quelque chose, de préférence des types le méritant. Enterrer Elektra avait été bien plus éprouvant qu'il ne l'avait anticipé…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut qu'au dernier moment de la présence d'une grande silhouette à ses côtés.

"En route pour le cimetière ?" plaisanta la voix. John ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir assez fier de lui. Surprendre l'avocat relevait de la mission impossible, Matt était capable de le sentir arriver à des mètres de distance.

"Plutôt de retour…"

Le ton de la réponse mit immédiatement fin à l'humour.

"Je suis désolé," s'excusa John. "Tu es toujours si impeccable avec tes costumes et cravates, je n'avais pas pensé que tu portais du noir pour une telle raison."

"Pas de souci. Comment vas-tu John ?"

"Je ne dirais pas non à un verre. Et franchement, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin aussi."

"C'est probablement la bonne heure quelque part sur terre…" Parce que ce n'était certainement pas le cas sur la côte Est.

"Tout à fait."

"Je te suis alors." Matt posa sa main sur le coude de John et le laissa les conduire vers le premier bar qui semblait tentant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, John ouvrait la porte d'un bar. La chaleur de la pièce était suffocante après l'air glacé de l'extérieur, et Matt bloqua instinctivement les senteurs du bar. Les vapeurs d'alcool dans l'air étaient étouffantes.

Ils s'assirent à une table dans un coin ; Matt laissa John prendre la chaise face à la porte d'entrée. John eut un léger sourire en pensant à leur premier verre ensemble et leur confrontation au sujet de cet emplacement.

Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et patientèrent en silence.

"On s'était dit qu'on se reverrait pour reprendre un verre la dernière fois," fit remarquer Matt.

Du temps s'était écoulé depuis que John l'avait appelé pour aller prendre une bière. Ils avaient passé un bon moment, et une fin de soirée pour le moins animée, mais de fait aucun des deux n'avait jamais repris contact.

"J'ai été un peu occupé," expliqua John.

Ce qui était largement en dessous de la vérité étant donné la situation. Mais comment expliquait-on, même à un camarade justicier solitaire, que vous étiez an train de sauver le monde d'une Intelligence Artificielle maléfique ?

"Pourquoi cette phrase semble-t-elle aussi effrayante dans ta bouche ?" Matt pouvait presque sentir les vagues de tension qui traversaient le corps de John.

"Ta perception hyper développée va finir par te jouer des tours, Matt…"

Le serveur posa leurs bières sur la table. Prenant les bouteilles, ils trinquèrent en silence et burent une longue rasade.

"Quelqu'un de proche ?" demanda John doucement revenant sur ce que Matt lui avait dit plus tôt.

Matt réfléchit un instant. La réponse n'était pas aussi simple qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

"Nous l'avons été." Il fit tourner sa bouteille doucement.

"Je te jure, Murdock ! J'ai eu moins de mal à tirer les verts du nez d'agents russes que te faire parler !"

"Je le savais ! J'avais raison. Tu as été agent secret !" s'exclama Matt en riant.

John rit doucement se souvenant de leur première rencontre ; la façon dont Matt avait deviné bien trop de choses à son sujet. Désormais John n'avait aucun mal à lui parler de sa vie antérieure, c'était l'occasion d'être lui-même ; c'en était presque libérateur.

"N'oublie pas que je sais que l'alcool te rend bavard, alors parle ou je commande des verres," menaça John.

Matt sourit amusé. Il prit une gorgée de sa bière et soupira.

"J'ai rencontré Elektra à l'Université."

"Ta dulcinée ?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait apprécié ce surnom…"

"Oh," fit John surpris. "Et moi qui pensais que tu étais un étudiant modèle. Tu vas m'avouer que tu parcourais déjà les toits de la ville ?"

"Non, pas encore. Foggy et moi nous étions incrustés à une fête. Je m'étais fait repérer par la sécurité, j'étais à deux doigts d'être mis dehors quand elle a dit que j'étais avec elle."

"Elle a eu pitié de l'étudiant aveugle ?"

"Plutôt peste friquée en quête d'émotions fortes."

"Matt et ses jeunes années folles…"

"Ouais." Matt rit doucement. "Elle n'avait peur de rien. Elle a vu à travers mon image d'étudiant modèle en une seconde."

John fit un signe au serveur pour redemander des verres.

"Il est trop tôt pour se saouler John. Je vais parler, inutile de faire appel à tes techniques de la CIA."

"Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais travaillé pour la CIA," rétorqua John.

"Non, tu viens juste de le faire," répondit Matt avec un sourire un peu fier.

"Tu aurais fait un agent du tonnerre," murmura John.

"Si l'on excepte un minuscule petit détail…"

"Oh arrête. Tu vois mieux que beaucoup de voyants." Ils ne parlaient jamais de la cécité de Matt. La plupart du temps John l'oubliait presque. L'avocat était loin d'être handicapé même s'il l'affichait au quotidien.

"Je pensais au fait que je refuse de tuer des humains."

Evidemment sa cécité n'était pas le sujet…

"Je n'y prenais aucun plaisir."

John se sentait presque obligé de se justifier. Il savait comment Daredevil fonctionnait, et combien le Catholique en Matt détestait la mort.

"Mais tu le faisais quand même."

"J'étais trop zélé à suivre les ordres pendant un moment." John avala une gorgée de sa boisson comme s'il espérait effacer le goût de la mort de sa bouche.

"Et toi tu me parlais de tes jeunes années avec Elektra." Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Matt décider de leur sujet de conversation.

"On s'amusait comme des fous ; elle était un peu folle. Puis elle a décidé que je devais punir l'homme responsable de la mort de mon père. Elle n'a jamais compris que je refuse de le tuer."

"Sacré motif pour une rupture..."

"Oui, je ne l'ai plus jamais revue… Jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve il y a quelques semaines m'attendant dans mon salon pour me demander mon aide."

"Une façon comme une autre de reprendre contact."

"Elle a vite compris que je n'étais pas intéressé… Elle m'a donc donné la vraie raison de son retour."

Matt commença à gratter le papier de sa bouteille. Il était hors de question de raconter à John le retour de Nobu et de son armée de tueurs. John attendit quelques minutes puis rit doucement.

"D'accord, tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Pas de souci ; il y a longtemps que nous avons compris que certains sujets étaient interdits." Il avala une gorgée de sa bière. "Dommage. D'après ce que tu me racontes, elle semble être un sacré numéro. Je vous imagine très bien rôder sur les toits new-yorkais."

Matt fit une grimace. John n'était pas très loin de la vérité. A eux deux, ils faisaient effectivement une équipe redoutable.

"J'ai découvert qu'elle avait été formée par Stick."

"Ton maître Jedi ?"

"Ce n'était pas un Jedi !" protesta Matt en secouant la tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'imaginer la tête de Stick la prochaine fois qu'il déciderait de regarder Star Wars.

"Tu m'excuseras. Tu ne m'as pas dit grand-chose à son sujet, j'ai donc dû combler les blancs comme j'ai pu."

"Mais en quelque sorte, il a su l'attirer vers le côté obscur…" Matt soupira. "Même si en fin de compte, elle a donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne."

"Et tu te retrouves à l'enterrer le jour de Noël. C'est dur."

"Ou ironique, quelqu'un meurt le jour où l'on célèbre une naissance."

"Finch dirait sans doute que c'est le cercle de la vie."

"Et tu en dirais quoi toi ?"

"La vie que nous avons choisie se soucie peu des jours fériés."

"J'ai bien failli mourir ce même jour l'année dernière…" murmura Matt se souvenant que John l'avait trouvé dans la neige juste à temps.

John observa le jeune avocat en silence pendant un instant. Il était évident que Matt souffrait mais qu'il n'en dirait pas davantage sur les circonstances de la mort d'Elektra. Il avait besoin de passer à autre chose.

"Et comment vont les choses pour Nelson & Murdock ? J'ai lu que vous aviez défendu Franck Castle."

Matt poussa un long soupir et ne répondit pas.

"A ce point ? Défendre le Punisher s'est avéré être une mauvaise publicité pour votre cabinet ?" demanda John, se trompant sur ce soupir.

"Il n'y a plus de Nelson & Murdock…"

"Foggy t'a demandé de choisir entre ton travail de jour ou de nuit" devina John.

"En quelque sorte."

John s'était toujours demandé comment le jeune homme parvenait à jongler entre ses deux vies. Apparemment l'une d'entre elles venait de s'écraser.

Regardant l'air abattu de l'avocat John décida de changer de sujet. Encore… A ce rythme, il allait finir par payer leurs verres et se lever. Voir Matt était agréable, mais être assis face à face sans rien à se dire allait vite devenir embarrassant.

Mais avant ça il avait une nouvelle à annoncer à Matt. Une mauvaise évidemment, et clairement pas le bon jour. Mais existait-il vraiment un bon jour pour annoncer la mort d'un ami ? Il prit une gorgée de sa bière avant de parler.

"Je dois te dire quelque chose," commença-t-il.

Matt fronça les sourcils. "Et si j'en crois ta voix, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle..."

"Root est morte."

Matt ouvrit la bouche mais l'exclamation ne franchit pas ses lèvres. Une vague de tristesse voilât son visage et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il resta silencieux un moment.

"Que s'est-t-il passé ?" demanda-t-il enfin.

"Elle a été tuée… en sauvant Finch en fait."

Matt joua avec sa bouteille distraitement, puis avala une gorgée. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Merci," murmura-t-il.

"Pour quoi ?"

"Ne pas me demander comment ça s'est passé."

"Parce que je sais que tu ne me répondras pas de toute façon." Le ton de Matt était sec.

John n'avait pas besoin de sens hyper développés pour sentir la colère du jeune avocat. "Tu sais pourquoi," répliqua-t-il doucement.

"Oui, oui… Je risque de me faire tuer… Tu ne veux pas me mettre en danger… Sauf que dans le même temps, Elektra meurt, Root se fait tuer. Combien d'autres devront mourir avant que tu ne puisses me parler en toute franchise ?"

Matt garda sa voix basse mais il avait envie de hurler.

"Root et moi avons fait sauté un laboratoire ensemble. Je sais que vous êtes en marge de la loi ; ça ne va pas changer nos relations."

John soupira longuement. Matt avait raison. La façon dont il avait lui-même esquivé les circonstances de la mort d'Elektra prouvait qu'il était dans une situation tout aussi "nébuleuse" que la leur.

"Tu as raison. Et tu as sans doute le droit de savoir la vérité sur nous" admit John, résigné.

Matt leva la tête surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse.

"Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je dois d'abord régler certains problèmes." Et il n'avait certainement pas le temps de rester assis autour d'un verre avec un ami. "Si nous nous en sortons en vie, je te promets de t'en parler. Ca te va ?" proposa-t-il.

"Je n'aime pas beaucoup le _si_ dans ta phrase…" répondit Matt avec un froncement de sourcils. "C'est si dangereux ?"

"Oui," répondit John du bout des lèvres.

Matt sourit. "Tu sais, en tant qu'avocat je suis habitué à faire parler les gens. Tu es le pire cas à qui j'ai eu à faire face."

"Une bonne chose que je ne sois pas sur le banc des témoins alors."

"John, tu peux compter sur moi pour te faire tenir ta promesse", déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

"Je ne fais jamais de promesses à la légère Matt."

Si -parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée si arrêter Samaritan n'allait pas être leur fin à tous- si donc par miracle ils s'en sortaient, alors parler à Matt ne serait plus vraiment un problème.

Matt leva sa bouteille et frappa doucement celle de John. "Aux amis et aux promesses."

"Aux amis et aux promesses" répliqua John en soulevant sa bouteille.

Ils avalèrent une gorgée, scellant leur pacte.

"Et comment vont les choses pour Daredevil ?" demanda John en baissant sa voix sur le dernier mot.

Matt sourit. "J'ai un nouveau masque."

"Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec le précédent ?"

"Il s'est cassé quand le Punisher m'a tiré dessus."

"Quand, quoi ?" s'exclama John, stupéfait du ton blasé employé par l'avocat. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça te touche si peu."

"J'étais loin d'être aussi calme quand j'ai passé toute une journée assis contre un mur à attendre que mon ouïe revienne." Matt eut un mouvement d'épaule admettant la frayeur qui l'avait envahi ce jour-là.

"Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu étais réellement aveugle" devina John.

Probablement un traumatisme crânien, pensa-t-il. Il avait de la chance de s'en être tiré avec quelques heures de surdité. "Et pourtant, tu as quand même pris le Punisher comme client. J'étais loin de la vérité en me disant que jongler avec tes deux vies était un pur cauchemar."

"Ce sont les mensonges qui pèsent le plus."

"Je croyais que Foggy était au courant…"

"Karen" soupira Matt. "Elle est bien trop intelligente. Elle ne croit plus à ma maladresse."

"Et c'est plus qu'une simple amie," déclara John. La façon dont le visage de Matt s'éclairait révélait ses sentiments pour elle.

Matt sourit. "Nous ne sommes sortis qu'une fois, mais…"

"Il n'en faut parfois pas davantage." John entreprit d'éplucher le papier de sa propre bouteille. "Ne la laisse pas filer. Tu le regretteras toute ta vi," ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Jessica. John lui avait parlé d'elle l'année précédente. Matt n'avait pas tout entendu, ayant perdu tout contrôle de ses sens, mais il avait bien compris que John l'avait follement aimé… puis l'avait perdue.

"Je devrais lui dire la vérité." Il n'aurait pas annoncé être mourant d'un ton plus sombre.

"En effet."

"Plonger dans l'East River serait plus facile."

"Ca ne t'as pas vraiment réussi la dernière fois" lui rappela John.

Matt fit une grimace. Il se redressa et regarda John droit dans les yeux.

"Je dois lui dire."

"Je confirme."

N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, Matt prit son téléphone et appela Karen.

"Peux-tu me retrouver au bureau ?" demanda-t-il.

John n'entendit pas la réponse, mais le hochement de tête de Matt parlait pour lui-même. Il se leva et sortit quelques billets de sa poche.

"Vas-y, ne la laisse pas t'échapper" ordonna-t-il, en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Matt se leva en chancelant légèrement, un peu dépassé par la décision soudaine. Il irait prendre son masque puis lui dirait…

Et si Karen le quittait pour de bon…

Il lui avait menti pendant deux ans après tout… Difficile d'espérer qu'elle serait aussi compréhensive que Foggy.

La nouvelle année commençait dans quelques jours. Il était temps de prendre de bonnes résolutions…

* * *

 

_Matt se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers les bureaux. Il tenait un sac en papier à la main._

_Il rentra dans le bureau. Karen était là. Elle semblait un peu nerveuse. Il n'était guère plus calme._

_"Merci d'avoir accepté de me voir."_

_Karen hésita. "Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais là."_

_"Je t'ai apporté quelque chose."_

_"Il ne fallait pas."_

_Effectivement, il ne lui avait rien offert pour Noël. Ouvrant le sac en papier, il en retira le masque. Il n'y avait pas de façon simple d'annoncer une telle information, alors il alla droit au but._

_"Je suis Daredevil."_

 

* * *

 

Fin


End file.
